A Woman Scorned
by BansheeFromHell
Summary: Axel has forgotten about him and his girlfriend's one year anniversary, and now he's about to learn the meaning of the old phrase "Hell hath no fury." He'd better find a way to make this up, and FAST. Axel/OC Rated M for language.
1. Part I

**Banshee: Hi everybody! While I was working on my other stories, I started writing a little two-part one-shot. I hope you like it. Here's Part I~!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (Nikki and Jasper) and the plot**

* * *

><p>"<em>Heav'n has no Rage, like Love to Hatred turn'd,<em>

_Nor Hell a Fury, like a Woman scorn'd."_

- William Congreve, _The Mourning Bride _(Act III, Scene 8)

* * *

><p>"<em>We shall find no fiend in hell can match the fury of a disappointed woman,-scorn'd! slighted! dismiss'd without a parting pang."<em>

- Colley Cibber, _Love's Last Shift _(Act IV, Scene 1)

* * *

><p>It has been exactly one year since Axel and I had gotten together at the Prom. The Prom had been held on May 7th, and now that was today's date; meaning that today was our one year anniversary.<p>

I was excited for our anniversary. I was excited from the moment I woke up that morning.

For a present, I had gotten my boyfriend a special bracelet with a little Paopu Fruit charm; it was one out of a set of two, its twin fastened securely around my wrist.

Speaking of my boyfriend, I found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a warm cup of tea to wake himself up; he never was a coffee drinker. I caught him in a hug from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, Axel… Are you excited about today?" I asked.

"Why would I be excited?"

"Because today's a special day.."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What, is it your birthday or something?"

"My birthday was _three months ago_, you idiot." I grumbled.

"Oh." Axel said. "Then whose birthday is it?"

"It's nobody's birthday."

"Then what makes it so special?" He asked.

"Well, it's special for you and me…"

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, for starters, it's the day that we confessed our love for one another.."

"Yeah?"

I held up my half of the sweetheart necklace. "We both wear one half of a sweetheart necklace in memory of this moment."

"… You lost me."

"Oh, you…!" I growled. "Today's our _one year anniversary_, you bastard! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"I didn't forget!" Axel retorted defensively. "It just… slipped my mind, is all."

I knew he had forgotten, and I felt an unbelievable rage pooling in my gut. My body was like a thermometer, and my anger was the special fluid inside that rose when the temperature went up or down. My face turned red with anger, and I clenched my fists. Suddenly, my anger hit a certain point, and the redness in my face disappeared as I took a deep breath.

"Oh.." I said. "Okay."

"You're not mad, are you?" He asked.

I gave him a smile. "Of course not. I could never be mad at you, honey."

"Oh, that's good."

"Want me to make you some pancakes?" I offered.

"That'd be great."

I left to make the pancakes, my anger at a dangerous level. It was the kind of anger that you could hide easily, and it was always hidden behind a fake smile. And the only thing more dangerous than those who express their anger, are those who can hide it. Normally, I can't hide anything from him because he can see right through me. But today, I was able to hide my emotions so well, he had no idea that my false forgiveness was just a front for what I was really feeling; hurt, anger, pure malice, and a desire for revenge - or at least an apology.

Either way, he forgot our anniversary… and now he's going to pay…

…

- Axel's POV -

…

"Here are your pancakes." Nikki said cheerfully as she put the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks, babe." I said.

I was about to take a bite when I noticed a message written in whipped cream on the top pancake. The message read: **"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN."**

"Uh… Nikki…" I said. "What's this?"

"It's whipped cream, silly." She said. "What else?"

"No, I meant the writing." I said, pointing to the death threat written on my breakfast.

"What writing?" She asked innocently, smiling at me before leaving the room.

Obviously, we were the only two people in the kitchen, so she was the only one who could have written that message. However, she was denying it and acting innocent. The scary part was, I believed it; and I never believe her when she tries to pull that shit.

"_Okay… That was just plain weird…"_

I finished my pancakes without a second thought, after having Momo try them to make sure they weren't poisoned, putting the dishes away before leaving the kitchen. As I left, a small knife came flying past me, the flat end of the blade grazing my nose.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I leaned back to avoid the knife, and it flew past me, embedding itself in the wall. I looked to the side and saw Nikki, whose arm was still in the throwing position, and exclaimed again, "Jesus Nikki, what is _up_ with you today?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"You just threw one of your fucking knives at me!"

"I wasn't throwing it at you." She said.

"Then what were you doing?" I asked skeptically.

"Testing my aim."

"Next time you want to 'test your aim,' go to the training room."

As I turned to walk away, another knife came flying past me, and I moved to the side to avoid having my ear cut off. The knife cut off a few strands of my hair as it flew by and got stuck in the wall next to the first knife.

"Jeez! And what was _that_ one for?"

She smiled. "That one was to test your reflexes. Not bad. Your reaction time was a little slow, though. You might want to work on it."

"Gee, thanks for your input." I muttered sarcastically. "I'll keep that in mind."

…

- Three Hours Later -

…

I have never wanted to get away from somebody so badly than I do right now; and the person I have to run from is my own girlfriend.

Nikki has gone homicidal.

For the past three hours, I've had to dodge throwing stars and knives, and, convinced that she was trying to poison me, I've tested everything she cooked for me by having Momo taste it first.

And that wasn't all.

I went to take a shower, and while I was in there she dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on me.

When I asked her to get my laundry for me, she took my favorite shirt and set it on fire.

Whenever she spoke to me, she would describe what she wanted to do to me, using explicit detail; and I don't mean sexually, but pure torture. I didn't think she was capable of that kind of speech…

I would have taken an afternoon nap, like I usually do, but I didn't want to fall asleep out of fear that she would come into my room while I was sleeping and either cut my hair, draw on my face, or try to smother me with a pillow… or all of the above.

She also wrote threatening messages in red spray paint, said messages consisting of:

"**I WILL DESTROY YOU."**

"**I'LL CUT YOU, BITCH."**

"**YOU'RE GOING TO PAY."**

And let's not forget this little gem:

"**I'LL FUCK YOU UP, MOTHERFUCKER."**

And she did all of this with that sickeningly sweet smile on her face and an air of false innocence.

To be honest, I didn't think she was capable of any of this. Sure, she had anger issues, but I never expected her to respond to this so badly. At first I thought it was PMS, but I was proven wrong when I looked at the calendar and found that her last period was a little more than a week ago. I think it's safe to say that she was definitely mad; about what, though, I'm not sure.

In order to avoid her fury, I ran to the safety of my room. After spending a half an hour in there, I got tired of hiding and left. I was hungry, and besides, Nikki might have calmed down by now. I went into the kitchen for a snack, flinching when I saw Nikki sitting with Roxas at the table. She seemed to be in a better mood, but as soon as she saw me the look in her eyes turned malicious.

"Uh…" I stuttered. "Hey, babe."

She ignored me, and continued to stare at me with that same cold glare.

"Come on babe, I'm sorry, all right?" I tried to apologize, saying 'sorry' in the most sincere way I could.

"Go fuck yourself." She growled.

"There must be something I can do." I said. Then I suggested, "You want to have some angry sex? I heard it works wonders."

"Fuck you, you fucking asshole."

"You really shouldn't use that kind of language in front of Roxas." I said.

She stood up quickly, slamming her hands on the table with so much force that it made Roxas and I jump. Her head turned towards me, and I heard the bones in her neck crack. Turning the rest of her body towards me, she stormed up to me and grabbed me by my collar, jamming her finger in my face.

"You listen to me right now, you shit-kicking bitch-face." She seethed. "I'll cut off your fucking balls and shove them down your throat. Then I'll take a spoon and use it to SCOOP OUT YOUR FUCKING EYES, AND TAKE A PAIR OF PLIERS AND RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING TEETH, ONE. BY. ONE! THEN I'LL RIP OUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FINGERNAILS, AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE, SLOWLY, WITH A RUSTY FUCKING KITCHEN KNIFE! AND THAT AIN'T ALL! I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FUCKING FISH, TAKING OUT EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ORGAN, AND USE THE FUCKING PLIERS TO RIP OUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING RIBS! I'LL BREAK YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SPINE, AND CUT YOU UP INTO A MILLION LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING PIECES! THEN I'LL PUT ALL THE PIECES IN A FUCKING BLENDER, TURN YOU INTO MULCH AND GIVE YOU TO MARLUXIA TO PUT IN HIS GARDEN!"

As she screamed and threw multiple obscenities in my face, she used her grip on my collar to shake me around.

"HOW'S THAT FOR 'LANGUAGE,' YOU SHIT-EATING, DICK-SUCKING, ASS-LICKING, COCKBITING, DUMBSHIT, FUCKBAG, DICKHEAD, FUCKFACE, HOMODUMBSHIT, FUCKING DOUCHEBAG ASSHOLE MOTHERFUCKER!"

When she was done, she shoved me away and grabbed a plate off the table, breaking it over my head. Then she took the fork that was sitting next to it and threw it at me, and I managed to dodge it; despite the massive headache I suddenly acquired.

With that, she flipped me the bird and threw more curse words at me before storming out of the kitchen.

"Wow, Axel," Roxas commented, as soon as she was gone. "You really pissed her off this time."

"Yeah, no shit." I muttered, rubbing my head; which was still aching. "I don't even know what I did."

"Well it couldn't be that today's your anniversary, and you haven't gotten her a gift, now could it?"

"Our anniversary?" I said. "But she told me she wasn't mad about that."

Roxas gave me a look. "She was _lying_. Wasn't it obvious?"

I thought about it for a minute, my face going pale when it all came together.

"Oh _shit_…" I groaned.

"You'd better find a way to make this up and fast, or you'll end up in a casket."

I sighed. "I know I have to make this up, but I don't know how. I'm gonna need some help for this one…"

"Yeah, you definitely need help."

Roxas went on to tell me that the only person that could help me was Nikki's cousin Jasper. I had never met the guy before, hell, I've never even talked to the guy before, but with nobody else to turn to, he was pretty much my lifeline. Nikki always told me how close she was to him, so, in theory, he knew her better than anybody else, therefore he'd be the best person to ask.

While Nikki was out of her room, I snuck in and looked through her phone, quickly jotting down her cousin's number and leaving before she came back. I used my own phone to call him, and someone responded after three rings.

"Hello~?" A voice chirped from the other end.

The voice was obviously male, and a young one, at that. It must have been him.

"Hello, is this Jasper?" I asked.

"Depends on who's asking."

"I'm Axel…" I paused. "Nikki's boyfriend."

"Oh, of course!" Jasper exclaimed, suddenly remembering who I was. "Nikki's told me all about you. To what do I owe this call? Are you in trouble with my cousin?"

"Uh… Yeah.."

"You forgot your anniversary, didn't you?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I inquired.

"I know a lot of things, darling."

When he called me 'darling,' my eye twitched.

"Okay, so you forgot your anniversary, and now Nikki's mad at you so you want to make it up to her before she kills you. Right?"

Wow, he hit the nail right on the head.

"Uh… Yeah, that's right." I said. "You know Nikki better than anybody. What do I do?"

Jasper scoffed. "Oh, that's easy."

So he explained to me what I had to do. He told me all kinds of things about Nikki; her dream date, what meal to cook for her, what kind of dessert she likes, her favorite flower, etcetera, etcetera. It quickly got to the point where I needed to get a pad and a pen and write everything down so I wouldn't forget anything.

"There. Did all that help?" Jasper inquired after he was done.

"Yes. Very much." I said gratefully. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime. Good luck~…" He continued before he hung up, "you're gonna need it~…"

…

…

**Banshee: Part II coming soon! :)**


	2. Part II

**Banshee: As promised, here's part 2~!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day following Jasper's advice, all the while avoiding my homicidal girlfriend, who was currently in her room, no doubt using my picture as target practice.<p>

After a few hours, the preparations were complete. All I had to do now was get Nikki.

I headed over to her room, carrying a special surprise behind my back. Coincidentally, as I was looking for her, I ran into her in the hallway. She looked as pissed off as ever.

"Oh, Nikki. What a coincidence." I said cheerfully. "I was looking for you."

"Fuck off, you heartless, uncaring, unfeeling, anniversary-forgetting fucking bastard.." She growled.

"Wow, somebody's crabby…" I muttered. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

She was surprised when I took a bouquet of flowers out from behind my back."

"… I… I-Is that…?" Nikki stuttered. "Are these…?"

"Blue orchids. That's your favorite flower, right?"

"Uh… Y-Yeah…" She took the bouquet and stared at it. Shaking her head, she said, "B-But it's going to take more than a bouquet of flowers to make me forgive you!"

"How about this?" I asked, leaning in for a kiss.

…

- Nikki's POV -

…

I was shocked when I was suddenly given the longest, most passionate kiss I've ever had in my life. In the time I spent being angry at him, I forgot what a good kisser Axel is..

"How about now?" He asked after he pulled away.

"Still not enough." I said.

The smile he gave me made me nervous.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He grabbed me and covered my eyes, and right afterwards I felt the air grow cold and recognized it as a portal. Where he took me, I had no idea. I found out when I heard him say "Surprise~" and I could suddenly see after he removed his hand from my eyes.

We were at the Altar of Naught; the place where Xemnas goes to 'speak' to Kingdom Hearts. There was a table almost directly beneath the big heart-shaped moon, with everything set up on it, including candles, plates, and a vase with some orchids in it. A radio was off to the side.

"W-What is this?" I asked.

"It's your dream date." Axel said.

"Is this what you've been doing all day? Is this…?"

"Your present? You bet it is."

"Huh…" I took the bracelet out of my pocket. "… and all I got you was a stupid little bracelet…"

"Aw, babe, you didn't have to get me anything…" Axel said. Then he muttered, "But some sex would have been nice.."

"I heard that." I growled.

Axel went and pressed a button on the radio, and I suddenly heard the song from the prom playing.

"Is that… the song that was playing when we…?"

"Yup."

I hugged him. "Oh, Axel… You didn't forget after all…"

"Of course not." He said. "I'm not a _total_ idiot."

"I'm so sorry I was so nasty today.."

"Eh, don't sweat it, babe. You still up for some angry sex?"

_Smack_.

"I'll take that as a 'no..'"

"Ooh, is that chicken pot pie? I asked, after noticing the food on the table. "Mm, my favorite~!"

We sat down at the table, and I excitedly cut out a piece of the pie and took a bite. After chewing on it for a few seconds, I noticed it tasted kind of funny.

"Hey, what's up?" Axel asked, noticing the look on my face. "Is something wrong with it?"

"It tastes like shit.." I deadpanned.

"It does?" He said. "I could have sworn I followed the recipe exactly… oh shit…"

"What?" I asked.

"The recipe said 'onion.'"

"Yeah? So?"

"I put in garlic…"

"You dumbass.." I deadpanned again. "Leave it to you to fuck up a chicken pot pie… I bet you're the kind of person that burns a pop tart."

"Hey, at least I tried." He muttered. "Since I ruined dinner, you want to just move on to dessert? I made you a cake."

"You baked me a cake?" I asked.

Axel nodded and a cake appeared out of a little portal. It was chocolate. Taking a knife, I carved out a piece, and I found vanilla ice cream inside.

"Ooh, an ice cream filling~!" I said excitedly. "How did you know I like my cakes like that?"

He shrugged and said with a grin, "Oh, I just had a feeling.."

I took a bite.

"So…how is it?"

"It's delicious~!"

Between the two of us, we polished off the cake in a few minutes. After that, Axel asked me to dance with him. I accepted, and we danced under Kingdom Hearts as our song played on the radio. The moon was bright and romantic, and the fact it was shaped like a heart added to the romantic atmosphere.

"I love you.." He said.

"I love you too."

"Happy anniversary."

Our moment was suddenly interrupted when Demyx and Roxas appeared.

"Hey guys~!" Demyx chirped.

"Uh.. Hey." I said. "What are you doing up here?"

"I kept telling him what you guys needed to be alone, but he insisted on seeing how you were doing." Roxas said.

"Oh, how… sweet.."

"Okay, they're fine, let's go now, Demyx." Roxas said, trying to shoo the nocturne away.

"I have one thing to say first." Demyx said. "Hey Axel. Jasper called and wanted to know how your date is going."

I arched an eyebrow. "Why would he ask that?"

"Well, you see, Axel totally forgot your anniversary today, so he asked Jasper for help. In fact, everything here was Jasper's idea."

"Demyx, shut up!" Roxas hissed, covering the blonde's mouth.

But it was too late. The damage was done.

"So you really _did_ forget!" I growled glaring at my boyfriend, who smiled sheepishly. "I knew it!"

"Okay, I admit it, I forgot." He admitted. "I asked Jasper for help because I felt bad about disappointing you and I wanted to make it up to you, but I wasn't sure how. If I didn't ask for help, I probably would have screwed up and made everything worse.."

I looked at Roxas. "Is that true?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"You went through all this trouble just to make it up to me?"

Axel nodded.

I sighed. "Okay.. Normally I would beat the ever-loving shit out of you for _lying _to me and pretending you had this whole thing planned when you really just forgot, but because you went through all that trouble just to make it up to me, and because I love you, I'll just settle for a smack in the head and forgive you."

"I can live with that." Axel said.

He leaned forward to accept the hit as I balled my hand into a fist, and he yelped when I hit him in the head with exceptional force.

"Now I forgive you."

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" The redhead exclaimed.

"I said I'd smack you in the head." I said. "I never said how hard it was going to be."

"… So does that mean your date went well?" Demyx asked.

He cringed when he saw the looks we were giving him.

"..W-What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Axel?" I asked.

"I'm way ahead of you, babe." Axel said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll hold him, you punch."

Demyx screamed and ran back inside the castle, with Axel and I chasing after him.

…

…


End file.
